


Relaxed

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Doesn't get much softer than this.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Relaxed

Title: Relaxed  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Doesn't get much softer than this.

It has taken a couple of hours, but the tiny wrinkles on Beelzebub's forehead have finally gone smooth in her sleep. She sighs, burrowing deeper into Gabriel's chest. The Archangel barely breathes, barely moves, trying his best not to disturb her. This is the only time he gets to see her totally relaxed and at peace. He memorizes her face, filling it away for when things aren't as nice.

He gets it, he really does. Someone in her position has to constantly be vigilant, protecting themselves from any possible threat. But for now, she doesn't have to worry. She's safe.


End file.
